Nameless
by ruby.sakura
Summary: Years have passed and it is now time...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gakuen Alice fanfiction I wrote last year.. For now, I have updated it and the next chapter will be posted along with the latest chapter of Until the day we Met again.. Hope you will like it.. :) By the way... The title Nameless is just a partial title.. :) You could suggest titles if you want. Just comment it.. :) Thank you!

Hope you will like this story.. Follow! Suggest! Comment! :) Thank you!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I did not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. I only do own the characters that are not seen or part of the Anime/Manga

CHAPTER 1

Memories

A brunette is preparing breakfast in the kitchen when someone tugged her skirt. She looked down only to find out her precious little ones. She smiled at them and sat down to have an eye contact with her twins. They look very much alike except for the hair. The young boy got the chocolate colored and the younger girl got the raven one. They still have their sleepy eyes and teddy bears in their hands when they hugged her.

"Mom." The young girl started.

"Good morning" they both said in unison.

Mikan just smiled to her twins for they are her only treasure and gift. Like her, the twins were also Alices. They are a multi-alice user for they have the SEC alice, Nullification alice and Elemental Alice which happen to be the rarest and most dangerous alice of all and in order to protect her children, Mikan kept them far away from the Academy and put a barrier around their house so that when someone is around she can easily make a way to escape them.

Mikan just loved her twins. They are the exact replica of her both handsome and beautiful except for their attitudes because they have the exact opposite; the boy named Sen is ill-tempered, anti-social and most of all hates attractions from other people exemption of those people whom he loved especially his mother and his younger sister. His sister, Reika, is his' exact opposite for she is bubbly, happy-go-lucky and likes to socialize with other but the only thing that makes them twins is that they hate attractions from people.

They do love their mother a lot. They are always happy until one day they decided to have a trip at the country side.

_FLASHBACK…._

"_YAY! We are going to have a trip! We are going to have a trip" Reika shrieked after hearing the news from her mother._

"_Will you please lower your voice Rei? I can't concentrate." Sen said._

_They were having their dinner when Mikan announced that they are going to have a trip to Hokkaido so that they can experience the beach that Mikan happen to like a lot. She knew her twins are both excited but they are just too different to express their feelings._

_Mikan just smiled when the two have their conversation, if you can call it conversation (he,he,he)._

"_Ok! Ok! Calm down you two, after you eat your dinner, you could go upstairs; prepare your things because we are living early in the morning together ok?"_

"_YES!" the twins both said_

_Sen and Reika ate their dinner fast so that they can prepare their things already. Mikan just followed her twins with her sight and after they left her, she slowly stood up and washes the plates which they used in eating today. A part of her says that it is not the best thing to do but a part of her also says that it is just once as a gift for them, for their fourth birthday._

_Mikan just disregard the uneasiness that is in her right now because it is not the best thing to do. _

_Morning next day…_

_They are now travelling along the highway when someone is following them. She is not the only one who could feel it but also her children that is why Reika became uneasy that makes her crimson eyes turn green which means that she is activating her elemental alice. Luckily there is Sen beside her that automatically activated his Nullification Alice to nullify his sister's alice. Mikan sighed for Reika fall asleep after activating her Alice. Sen turned to her with a worried face._

"_Everything will be going to be all right, I promise. Sleep now Sen. I will just wake you up when everything is clear, ok?" Mikan flashed a smile to her son to reassure him that everything will be all right._

_After a while, Mikan heard a loud scream from the car following them. It seems that they are being under attack which makes her take the opportunity to activate her barrier alice and to went to Hokkaido in perfect shape._

_After an hour, Mikan wake up her twins.._

"_Sen, Reika, we are now here dear." Mikan said softly to her twins._

_Sen and Reika slowly opened their eyes and then saw their mother smiling sweetly to them._

"_Where are 'them' mom?" Sen asked._

"_They are nowhere to be found, Sen. So you can now breathe in and out without anything bothering you now, ok?"_

_Sen just nod assisting her sister to sit down properly and then he went out of the car followed by his sister. They were greeted by the beautiful blue beach not just far from where their mother parked. They looked at her with pleading eyes and then as an authorization that they can swim, she just nodded but before they went to the beach she have said that they should not use their alice around the people because it will freak them out. The twins just agreed to their mother and ran fast to the beach to play._

_Mikan looked happily to her children when she felt someone is coming to her. She did not move a bit but instead she just stayed alert by activating her alices. She waited until she felt that someone is trying to communicate with her telepathically but since her barrier and nullification alice are up he can't communicate to her. _

_But with that someone trying to communicate with her and she thinks it is urgent, she deactivated her alices and heard what that someone is trying to say._

"…_**you should not go out there."**_

_Mikan was shocked because of what that someone said, and was being more shocked because the voice is a voice of a girl._

"_**You should not go out there Mikan-onee, you should not. You are indeed in a great danger right now for they already known about the twins. Mikan-onee, you must get out of here. Please! I am begging you! I can't hold all of them. Please onee. Please, save Sen and Reika. You are the only person who could protect them. Please one- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**_

_That was what the person needs to say but before she could continue, she shouted because of hurt._

"_**Go! Go! Go onee, I know that one day we could meet again, no one knows your secret except for me. We miss you onee, me and onii-san."**_

_And with that, the telepathic message ended, and the people that have onii-san that she knows were Hotaru and Aoi, but judging from the voice, she could say that it was indeed Aoi._

_She ran as fast as she could to her twins that make them worry._

"_What is happening mom?" Reika asked._

"_Nothing dear, nothing, let us just get out of here. We can continue it the next ti-" _

_Mikan was cut because of claps from the people near her car._

"_Well, well, who might be here?" the man said, "Oh! The famous no star student of the academy, Mikan Sakura, or should I say, Mikan Yukihara?"_

_Mikan clenched her fist while her twins are at her back. "What do you want Rei?"_

"_What do I want? Of course you know what I want Yukihara-san, I want you" Rei said._

"_NO!" Sen replied to what Rei said that makes the grounds shake and the nice weather became a thunderstorm, his eyes became green like Reika when she activated her Alice._

"_Oh! A very impressive alice. Well, I will just get you and them" Rei referring to the twins._

_The ground and weather became unstable that makes Mikan leave no choice but to do it – to steal all the alices of the AAO in front of her. She activated her alice but Mikan felt a tug in her hand which makes her look down._

"_Mom, I want to get out of here, let us go home mom" Reika said teary eyed which makes Sen calm down._

_Mikan did not have any options but use her teleportation alice and teleport them to their house. The twins especially Reika were scared._

"_Mom, I don't want to go with them, please don't leave us Mom." Reika said._

"_Of course, I won't, I will not leave you two, I promise." The twins just hugged their mother when they heard a knock in the door. Mikan automatically activated the barrier and nullification alice around their house._

_She walks slowly to the door leaving the twins on the living room. She opened the door only to find out a lady in her 15, wearing a white leather dress full of blood because from a fight with a white cat mask. She was shocked because when the lady took off her mask, it reveals that the lady was Aoi Hyuuga. Aoi smiled at Mikan and then loses her consciousness. Mikan help her by healing Aoi with her Healing Alice that she copied many years ago. Slowly Aoi opened her eyes._

"_Thank goodness they don't hurt you." Aoi said teary eyed. "I thought you are going to be killed along with the twins' onee." Aoi said and then hugs Mikan tightly. "I am so glad! Thank God you are alive onee."_

_Mikan can't understand a thing but the only thing she understands is that she is the one who help them escape the AAO._

"_Thank you Aoi." Mikan hugged back. "Do you want to meet your niece and nephew? I am sure they want to meet their Aunt."_

"_Sure! I would love to before returning to the-"_

"_Mom who is she?" Sen cut Aoi._

_Mikan turned her head to see Sen holding his sister's hands which is now hiding in his back. She just smiled at them to reassure that Aoi is not an enemy. She motioned for the twins to come nearer to them._

"_Sen, Reika, she is your Aunt Aoi. Aoi they are my children, Sen and Reika." Mikan introduced._

_At first Sen did not believe at their visitor but when his mom reassured him. He walks slowly to them with ther sister and then hugged Aoi._

"_Aunt Aoi." Sen said that makes Aoi smile and cry in happiness. Aoi mouthed 'thank you' to Mikan. After Sen, Reika hugged her Aunt._

"_How are you Aunt Aoi?" Reika said._

"_I am fine, I am fine, and please do call me onee-chan, it give me creeps and it is making me old is that ok, Sen, Reika?"_

_The twins nodded to what their Aunt said. They talked at the living room for a while and then when Aoi felt that the twins fall asleep, she turned to Mikan and then started another private conversation between them._

"_Onee, you have already known what will happen next right? You can't hide it anymore, by this time you are now being sought by the Academy because of what happen. What will you do onee?" Aoi asked._

_Mikan just looked at her twins sleeping soundly. "I will make a deal with them."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_You will see by the time comes Aoi for I am prepared from the very beginning because it is what I asked from Narumi-sensie."_

"_I understand you onee and I respect your decisions. So this is not just goodbye for both of us." Aoi stood up, "We will be waiting for you there onee, always." By that, Aoi vanished in the thin air._

_Mikan did not know that this time will come very quickly but it is the reality and she can't hold it. She just looks at her twins that are sleeping soundly._

"_We will never be separated."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Mikan served the breakfast to her son and daughter who are now busy chatting about their visitor who is coming today at their house. She just looks at them for she know that they are very excited because this is the first time that Mikan let others enter their house except for Aoi because after that incident she is always coming over after her missions assigned by Persona.

"Mom! Mom! What time are they going to arrive?" Sen said

"Hmmm, I think they are going to arrive this noon, just wait, and be sure you wear the dresses I brought you ok?" Mikan answered.

"Yes mom!" Sen remarked.

Sen sure is excited but Reika is a bit sad.

"What is it darling? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing mom, it is just you forgot 'it'"

"What is it?" Mikan asked her daughter because she can't understand a thing she is saying.

Reika let a loud sigh, "Nothing"

Mikan was about to laugh because of her daughter's face and then she stood up and went to the cabinet to get two small boxes one for each of one of them.

"How could I ever forget such a very important day today huh?" Mikan exclaimed while returning to the twins. "Happy fourth birthday Sen and Reika" Mikan remarked while giving the two boxes at the twins.

"Wow!" both of them said.

"What is this mom?" Reika said.

"Open it."

Both the twins happily opened it revealing two identical necklaces. Both have cherry blossom pendant and ruby diamond in it.

"It is pretty! We love it mom!" they both said in unison

"Where do you make it mom?"

"Secret and to tell you, I have also like that but the diamond is not just any ordinary diamond but an alice stone do you want to see it?" Mikan asked.

"Yes!" They said

"I will show it to you later when we are now dressed up waiting for the guests, is that ok?"

"Yes mom!"

"And be sure to wear the necklaces so that we three are going to be uniform ok? And I also think that it fits your dresses." Mikan gave a big smile before her twins.

Sen and Reika just smiled and happily ate their breakfast with their mom.

"_Time sure flies fast"_ Mikan thought

Ok! That's it! My first chapter is up! I need reviews from you! And please keep on reviewing my stories!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Visitors

"I need those paper right now." The raven haired guy told her secretary in an angry voice which makes the secretary do her job properly.

"Y-yes sir. I – I will put it on your desk la-later." The secretary said then left.

The raven haired guy sat back and relaxes for a bit and then sighed. He has been working outside the academy for so long now and lately he has received a letter from them.

_FLASHBACK…._

_Knock..Knock…_

"_Sir, a letter from Gakuen Alice has arrived." Secretary-san said._

"_Just leave it right there." The raven haired guy said._

"_Yes, Natsume-sama" secretary-san just left the letter then left the room_

_Natsume Hyuuga is now the CEO of the Hyuuga Corporation. He was once a student of Alice Academy and is an alice himself. He was the sought after bachelor of his time and a business tycoon of the business industry this years. _

_He did not know what the school wants from him but seeing a letter with nothing written on the outside that may look like it is from the Academy, he concluded that it is from his sister, Aoi. Knowing his sister, she will not just send anything to him that means nothing at all. Slowly, he opened the letter and read it._

_**Onii-san,**_

_**How are you? Me? I am fine, always. Onii-san, Reo is on the move again. He will not stop until he will not know where does onee-chan will be found. I am now worried about onee-chan's security onii, but I know that she will protect herself. I just came from a battle and I acquired little scratches that I don't know if will vanish or not. Maybe Hotaru-san has some inventions that will help me with my problem don't you think onii-san?**_

_**I do have many things to tell you but I am sad that I have many things to do. By the way onii-san, since Persona is having a little problem with the Dangerous Class, he is asking your help for the additional headache that he will going to have. Yes there will be additional Alices in the Dangerous Class and they want you to handle them. Don't make that face with me onii-san. I know you clearly, you do always makes things complicated. Please? And don't worry, they are easy to handle.**_

_**Thank you onii-san! See you in a week time?**_

_**PS.**_

_**I will personally fetch the students, so better be at the academy, leave the busy world of yours for a moment, Hyuuga Corporation will not easily be bankrupted. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Aoi**_

"_Silly little girl,"_ Natsume thought.

He never thought of returning to the academy after she left. It hurts him to never see her again in his life. He did not know where is she right now, how is she and many other things. It is killing him slowly.

"_Maybe it is about time to return." _Natsume decided on his mind.

Immediately he stood up, gets his coat and went straight to his door without even looking at his secretary who is busy uttering many things about his meeting and so. Natsume stopped his trail and faced his secretary.

"Miss, you will now be working with the Vice-President of the Company, I will take my indefinite leave. Don't dare find me or I will burn you alive." Natsume said to his secretary.

His secretary just nodded in response because of bewilderment and terror.

Natsume took his private elevator and exited his company. He got his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings.

"Hello?"

AOI'S POV

I am having a hard time these past few days. Paper works here, Missions there, PROBLEMS anywhere! Can I have a decent time for myself!

As I thought about that, the faces of my niece and nephew came into my mind. They do really look like Natsume onii-san, especially Sen. They do carry the blood of the Hyuuga's.

"_Just a little more..Just few more days and I will meet you. Just a few days, Sen, Reika." _I thought.

"Thinking about something Aoi?" Hotaru-onee interrupted me.

Yes, we are together for the reason that she is the one monitoring my missions and…..health.

"Huh?" I said. "Uhmm, it is just nothing. I just remembered some fresh memories of the past." I said dreamingly.

"Fresh memories from the past huh." Hotaru said then looks outside the window where the biggest Sakura tree in the school can be found. Luckily this time, it is spring and the Sakura tree is in fullest bloom. Pink Sakura petals where flowing beautifully outside. "How are you?" Hotaru said in a very soft voice but I can hear it.

"Are you ok?" She continued. You could see sadness that is visible on her eyes. She do longed for her bestfriend. The ever friend that she has in her life. She does have other friends but 'she' is still the one whom she considered as the most appreciable friend in her whole life.

I just watched onee-san staring blankly in space. No one dared to talk. Then, my phone rang. I looked at the number to see whose calling. Without knowing why, I stood up when I see the caller. Yes. It is the first time. The first time, so I answered it right away.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Aoi?"_ The caller asked back.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_I have my answer already." _

"Really?! What is it?"

"_I – I am calling you for the reason that I think Sen and Reika would love to attend school – Alice Academy."_

A very big smile and glistening eyes were all visible to me. "REALLY? YOU ARE NOT JOKING? I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT IT! I AM GOING TO FETCH THEM TOMORROW! IS IT OK? I KNOW IT IS THEIR FOURTH BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!" I asked Mikan-onee san.

"_Of course, I know that they missed their aunt so much."_ Mikan said.

"Oh onee-san you made my day! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I am going to tell Narumi sensei!" I said.

"_No!"_ Mikan said, _"Don't tell them. Meet me tonight at 10 in the evening here in our house, I am going to tell you something."_ With that I know that I am keeping a secret that many will never know until the right time so all I can do is agree.

"Yes onee-san, wait me there."

"_Thank you Aoi."_ Mikan said.

And after that, a sigh of disbelief was the only thing I could ever give. I was in the middle of thinking when someone interrupted me.

"Who are you going to fetch Aoi? Fourth birthday? Onee?" Hotaru asked continuously.

I was startled because of the reason that I completely forgot about Hotaru onee san in here.

"_This is hell." _Aoi thought.

"Uhmm, It is just nothing. Uhmm, my frie-my friend! Yes my friend! My friend's twin is having their fourth birthday tomorrow! and – and I am going to fetch them! Because – because – because I am going to treat them! Yes that's right! Yes!" I said stammering.

"Are you sure? Why are you stammering?" Hotaru investigated.

"It is just I was startled by what you asked. I did not prepare." I said.

Honestly, I just think that this day would end because I cannot stand the pressure here. Onee-san was about to open her mouth again when her phone ring.

"_Phew! Lucky"_ I thought again but there is within me saying that she is not biting my alibi.

"Ok, If that is it." Hotaru-onee said.

I don't know if it is a good sign or the other way round but I will just let my guard up until the twins are here. Oh! I am now excited to see them. I said while smiling.

NORMAL POV

"Mom, are they here yet?" Sen said.

"Wait for a little longer Sen, aunt Aoi will be here with my teacher in a moment." Mikan said while pacifying her son who is now sleepy and tired of all the waiting.

"Teacher? Who is that teacher mommy?" Reika asked Mikan while lying down on his brother's lap.

"It is Mr. Narumi dear. He is a good guy. He was the one who helped me in school that is why and he is the one personally welcoming students who are going to enter the school do you understand?" Mikan answered.

"Yes mom." Reika said and then sat beside her brother who is now leaning on her shoulder.

"Ne, Sen are you sleepy?" Reika asked.

"Shut up." Sen said.

"It is because you are closing your eyes I thought you are sleeping." Reika said in a soft voice that Mikan knew could pacify her son.

"Just let me sleep Rei." Sen said and then indulge himself into slumber. Reika just smiled and let her onii-san sleep on her shoulder. Yes they are twins but they seem to be more than twins if others will see. Reason? Simple, it is because sometimes, Sen's alice is up that is why his eye color change for he said to protect his sister at all times.

Mikan just smiled while watching her twins. After a few while, Reika also feel asleep which makes Mikan no choice but to get some blanket and then put it on her twins.

"Am I making the right decision?" Mikan mumbled.

"That is if you are just thinking for their safety Mikan-chan." A voice from behind said.

"Is it really time Narumi-sensei?" Mikan said while looking at her children.

"Yes. It is time Mikan-chan." Narumi said in a very calm voice.

"I will not see them at all?" Mikan now looking at Narumi intently asked her teacher.

"That is you will not accept my offer." Narumi said.

"You already know sensei that there is a possibility that he will see me and the kids together when I am there and you know sensei that I don't want my children to be taken from me. Please sensei." Mikan said pleadingly.

"Mikan, I am going to propose to you something." Narumi said and then sat down on the couch.

"I planning on bringing you all to the academy but you must stay on the special villa that I will assign to you. You don't need to do everything. The children can stay here or in their special star room. Going out and in of their room is easy for the reason that they have transportation alice am I right?" Narumi explained.

Mikan hesitated and then said, "Yes they have transportation alice but sometimes it makes them out of control and neither I nor the other twin can pacify them. How can I assure it sensei?" Mikan said.

"They are going to undergo some training under the Dangerous Class." Narumi said.

"What? The Dangerous Class? Sensei, you know how much I don't want to put them there. It is too dangerous." Mikan said.

"That is the reason why we are going to put them in the Dangerous Class onee-san. It is because it is dangerous if they are going to be out of our control." Aoi said and then her face softened to let know Mikan that the twins are safe. "Don't worry onee-san. The person training them is not Persona. It is a person whom we could trust. Please onee."

With that, Mikan seemed to be accepting it. The only thing she did not want is that, "How about missions, are you going to put them on it" Mikan asked.

"No, we are not giving them any missions. It is either Me or the other agents will do the missions. Rest assured onee." Aoi said.

Mikan sighed, "Ok. I am now going to fix their things. Just don't the twins wake up without seeing me." Mikan said and then stood up to get their things upstairs.

Narumi and Aoi just watch Mikan went upstairs and then look at the twins .

"They do look like him." Narumi said.

"Yes." Aoi said admiringly, "Don't you know sensei that when they are looking at you it seems that he is the one looking. They have the same crimson orb eyes like mine. They really look alike but they have onee-san characteristic although they seem to be a multi-characterized person like him." Aoi giggled.

By what Aoi did, Reika moved and then slowly opened her yes. Seeing Narumi, Reika became uneasy.

"Who are you?" Reika said which makes her eyes change into blue meaning that her Fire alice is activated. "What are you going to do? Where is my mother?" She said in a very dangerous voice.

Narumi was startled by what he is seeing. _"Is this really Mikan-chan's twins?"_ Narumi thought. He was about to explain when the boy woke up.

"You are really noisy Rei. What is this?" Sen said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Nothing." Reika said without even breaking an eye contact with Narumi. As Sen opened his eyes, he saw Aoi stunned of what she is seeing. Automatically, he activated his nullification alice to pacify his sister. Her eye color returned to its normal color - crimson. Every time their nullification alice was activated, Mikan could feel it.

"Rei, stop, they are not enemies." Sen said.

"How did you know?" Reika said.

"Look around you and tell." Sen said in a very demanding tone.

Reika looked around her seeing Narumi and her aunt Aoi.

"Aunt Aoi?" Reika said.

"Hi." Aoi said smiling. With what Aoi did, Reika has calmed down.

"If aunit Aoi is here, then who are you?" Reika said.

Narumi just smiled so as through with Aoi.

"I am Narumi. Mikan-chan's sensei when she is still in school." Narumi said as he is smiling.

"You are mom's teacher?" Sen asked.

"Yes I am." Narumi said.

"So you are the one mom's been talking about."

"Your mom's talking about me?"

"Yes, she said that you are going to fetch us for school. Is that true?" Reika asked.

Narumi was shocked because despite of a very young age, they can converse properly. "Yes I am here to fetch you." He said.

"Can we see mom always?" Reika asked.

"Yes you can."

"Can we stay in one room? I mean me and Rei?" Sen asked.

"Yes."

"Can we see aunt Aoi?"

"Always." Aoi answered.

"Oh! Ok!" Sen and Reika answered.

They happily converse when Mikan went down stairs.

"Oh you are already awake?" Mikan asked her twin.

"Yes mom." Sen answered.

"Did something happen?" Mikan asked Sen.

"No, nothing happens, just a little misunderstanding, that's all mom." Sen explained.

"Oh, I just hope nothing really happen." Mikan said smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Yes mom! We are!" Reika exclaimed.

"Did you already meet Narumi sensei?"

"Yes mom! He is very kind to us." Reika said.

"Yes Mikan. We have already talked for a little. They are such cute kids." Narumi said.

"Thank you sensei. Have you already told them everything?"

"Yes, and they already knew that you are going with them and they could see you everyday." Aoi said.

"Thank you very much." Mikan said in a very happy tone, "Are you ready? We are now going." Mikan said happily.

"Yes mom!" The twins said.

"Let's go!" Narumi said.

Mikan, Narumi, Aoi and the twins rode a black car that has the seal of Gakuen Alice. They travel happily without them knowing that someone has already known that the Mikan are going the academy already.

"Mikan." A violet haired woman said while looking at the car. "Welcome home." She said.

* * *

That's it! CHAPTER 2! I am very much sorry because I could not update Until the Day we Met Again at the same time. It is still under some revision.. I hope you like this chapter! :") Comment? Suggestions? Recommendations? Violent Reactions? Feel free to tell..

Good day!


End file.
